theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Project At Earth
There are 218 races visiting Earth and all of them work together now under the leadership of the most advanced races. Almost all of the races you can find depicted by humans are true races, but the names for them are made up and many races are mistaken for others. The slanderous stories about them are all either completely fabricated, or embellished and exaggerated in numbers and deeds into making the aliens out to be "evil". Human confusion and fear of alien life are professionally perpetuated by Earth powers who do not want the publics to befriend the alien races, lest we learn the truth of their good intentions to assist us with our dire world needs. Assistance The alien races are offering their assistance to our world leaders and our world leaders are so far refusing, and attacking the alien races. So the alien races sneak in to go to the publics. The publics are learning the truth from the alien races through individuals despite government control, but it's taking a long time, and the people who work with alien life are in danger whenever they speak out. "The truth" that is being hidden from us is not exactly that the aliens are real - it's that our leaders are running our world on crimes against the people and the planet to absolute destruction. "The truth" is that all the other races have better ways to show us how to run our own world without the governments' lucrative dependence on war, depletion of natural resources and human suffering. The alien races have no power in our governments, and no position in our governments. No people on Earth are alien beings at all. Neighbors All the races visiting Earth are our neighbors around us, most from close by in our own galactic arm Orion, and just a few from close by in the neighboring two arms. All advanced races visit their neighboring worlds and network across their area of space and across the universes to share information. Our union area is of five galaxies with over 5200 worlds of advanced intelligent races of people. The alien races visiting Earth have always been making themselves known to humans, and they have been increasing this both in sightings and personal contact as we can accept. One day soon they are going to show up openly for all the world to see at once via Japan - but not because we're ready for it - it will be because the state of humanity, ecology and political affairs is desperate and can't for us wait any longer. Nation of First Contact Japan has been chosen by the organization of visiting races to host first national contact with our world because Japan will openly share information with the entire rest of the world with integrity. But when the aliens show up for all on that day, it's not going to end the confusion - it's going to make the confusion mushroom via the other leading governments who will issue reports by "the most credible professionals of government" who will further terrify and mislead the publics. Many people just will not know who to believe about the aliens. The other leading governments are going to try to stop and discredit information coming from the government of Japan, and more and more personal horror stories about alien life will be spread over the truth. It's going to take a lot of work by people of all parties to straighten out. The Future One day our world will join our local group of worlds and share in the benefits all races have to offer one another. All the other races have done it, and now it's our turn. Many of them had war, famine, rampant disease and corrupt governments in their early beginnings, and many of them recovered, some only with the help of other races like we will. Remember that the alien races visiting Earth are just people. Though far in advance of us in all ways and in all directions, they don't know everything. They are not God and they are not perfect. Other Races Like Us There are a few other races as primitive as we are, but not many. And we are among the most difficult for other races to approach or work with. Remember that this is our world and the alien races cannot take over to fix anything. They treat our humanity as a whole and cannot interfere directly between the leadership and the people. But any of us can ask for help and apply what the alien races have to offer to make the changes ourselves. Remember that our governments are supposed to be working for the people, not the other way around. Questions about the Project See also * What is the Project's message? * Read about Disinformation. References Category:The Project Category:Message Category:All